Nuestro Titanic
by GirlBlueSky
Summary: Un hermoso barco, lleno de gente adinerada. Una joven atrae la atención del Serio vampiro. Un accidente ocurre y ella ¿Muere o es salvada por aquel extraño caballero que se reúne con ella cada noche en la cubierta? Vamp/Human


Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo cual es una lastima, asi que no puedo gozar con los derechos de Edward, si no quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo en estos momentos con el.

"Nuestro Titanic"

Chapter 1

EDWARD POV.

Rodeado de hombres adinerados llenos de poder que se sentían los reyes del universo que no tenían ni una mínima idea de lo que era la vida, claro que yo no tenia derecho a opinar porque en realidad yo ya había muerto años atrás. Aunque mi padre Carslie decía que seguíamos viviendo , no en todo los sentidos pero teníamos vida, yo me negaba a creerle esa estúpida teoría de la vida vampirica.

Era la época de viajar como "familia" , íbamos rumbo al muelle donde zarparía uno de los barcos mas lujosos del mundo, hasta ahora. Me daba gracia porque si lo quisiéramos nosotros ya hubiéramos llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con tan solo correr .

-Explícame otra vez- rezongo Rosalie- ¿Por qué viajar en barco si podemos correr hacia nuestro destino?

Esme la miro con ternura , y acaricio su mejilla – Rosalie por favor, es solo un viaje, ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi?

Rosalie asentio no de mucha gana.

-Lo que quiere decir, Rose , querida- Emmet la abrazo- Es que dejes de quejarte.

Alice y Jasper rieron fuertemente, hasta yo sonreí un poco. Esme y Carslie lo miraron reprobatoriamente.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando el olor de sangre humana se hizo presente en nuestras narices.

-Llegamos- afirme.

Bajamos del auto y el chofer nos ayudo a bajar el equipaje, Carslie fue hacia la puerta de la primera clase y nos hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos. Observaba a mi alrededor, todo era monotonía, todos recatados, personas sin mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. A veces leer los pensamientos es molesto , pero una vez que lo controlas los puedes ignorar.

Estábamos todos parados en la puerta , los botones revisaban nuestros boletos y subían nuestro equipaje. Típico de un barco lujoso, los acabados de caoba eran inconfundibles, damas y caballeros pasaban junto a nosotros dándonos una sonrisa hipócrita.

Mis ojos vagaban en el vestíbulo hasta que pude ver una jovencita con un vestido color miel, piel clara como el cal, ojos marrones , al igual que su cabello… si no es por las ultimas características y si descartamos que su olor es de un humano, hubiera pensado que era un vampiro.

Ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, y miro hacia mi dirección, al ver que toda mi atención estaba sobre de ella, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y giro su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, formando una gran capa sedosa con su cabello.

Sonreí sin saber porque, me gire y vi como Alice sonreía . Me puse serio al instante y camine hacia donde el botones nos guiaba.

-¿Qué paso alla atrás?- Alice tomo mi brazo, mirándome sonriente.

-No se de que me hablas.- la mire.

-No te hagas, vi como la miraste. Ademas sonreíste, Edward.

-Disculpame por sonreir siquiera una vez en la vida.

Rio ante mi sarcasmo.-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.

-Alice no paso nada, solo olvidalo.

-Eso será difícil hermanito. Y menos por lo que eh visto.

Me soltó y alcanzo a Jasper tomándolo de la mano dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Nos instalamos en el camarote, Jasper , Emmet y yo compartíamos habitación , mientras que Alice y Rosalie compartían otra. Esme y Carslie ocupaban otro camarote.

Era hora de la cena, pero claro nosotros no comíamos eso. Hicimos acto de presciencia en el comedor, actuamos-como siempre- , fingíamos comer y beber.

Me excuse diciendo que necesitaba aire fresco, Carslie pensó que era por oler tanta sangre humana.

-No es lo que piensas, Carslie. Descuida.- me miro relajado.

Camine hacia la puerta del comedor, me di cuenta de que mi mirada buscaba solo a una persona en especifico, pero no la podía encontrar.

Sali a la cubierta principal y varios minutos después ,visualice a una señorita sentada en una banca. Parecía muy relajada y feliz.

Me acerque cuidadosamente y me sente a su lado. Al principio se asusto pero luego relajo los musculos, sin tomarme importancia.

-¿Linda noche verdad?- trate de hacer platica.

-Si- asentio y giro la cabeza para verme.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al verme, recordaba ese dia en la tarde cuando la vi por primera vez, ella se había dado cuenta de que la miraba.

-Soy Edward Cullen.- me presente cordialmente.-un placer señorita….

-Swan. Isabella Swan.

-Mucho gusto señorita Swan.

-Igualmente.

Nos quedamos callados un momento cuando ella por fin hablo.

-¿Que lo trae por aquí, Edward?.

-¿A que se refiere, a estar en la cubierta o en este barco?

Rio- Aquí en la cubierta.

-Las grandes cenas me estresan. No me gustan ese tipo de cosas.

Suspiro.

-¿Y usted Isabella, que hace aquí sola?.

-Me pasa lo mismo que a usted, no me gustan esas grandes cenas. Aunque mi madre se empeña en obligarme a asistir.

Platicamos de varias cosas, me entere de cosas importantes en su vida, amaba la naturaleza, y tener un buen libro en sus manos era lo mejor.

Odiaba las fiestas ostentosas que hacia su madre cada semana, hablar de política y viajar.

-Entonces , ¿Qué haces en este barco?

-Voy rumbo a EUA, a estudiar- me dio una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo.- sostuve mi barbilla , mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¿Usted también va a estudiar allá?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-No- negué – un vieja familiar, solamente.

-Oh , entonces no se quedara allá-

-Eso me parece, señorita Swan, a una afirmación que una pregunta.- sonreí.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento- se sonrojo al instante.

-Pero debo confesarle algo, Isabella- me miro- si alguna vez llego a encontrar algo o alguien que me haga quedarme allá, lo hare.

Se sonrojo furiosamente, y yo no podía creer lo que había dicho, ella había despertado algo en mi que nunca había sentido.

Nos quedamos callados y de pronto una mujer, bastante arreglada se apareció de la nada.

-Isabella, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Madre, necesitaba aire fresco.

-Pero…-me miro y se quedo callada.

Pude leer en su mente "pero que lindo muchachito".

Sonreí y me presente.

-Permítame presentarme- me puse de pie- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, un placer.

-Mucho gusto- miro a Isabella- Te espero en el camarote, tu padre se está poniendo nervioso porque no llegas.

Isabella rápidamente hizo un movimiento de tras de su madre, para seguirla, pero en el intento, su vestido se atoro en uno de los barandales, haciéndola girar hacia el suelo, con un movimiento rápido, pude atraparla en mis brazos.

-Gracias.- me dijo con un todo de nerviosismo adorable, no podía dejar de mirarla, era tan linda.

-Un placer.- la puse en posición correcta

**Ufff se me ocurrió hace mucho pero no me atrevía a subirla :}. Bueno díganme si les gusta o no XD Subiré capítulos de mis otras dos historias. Como algunas ya sabrán eh estado colaborando con LadyCornamenta , eh hecho un par de videos de sus historias y pues ahora no tengo tiempo de nada, una noche de desvelo y con mucha inspiración.**


End file.
